


Flirting With Death

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, First Meeting, M/M, alec is a soulguide, death at the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finds himself looking down on his own barely alive body. Well, at least the Death's helper is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting With Death

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously based on this prompt: A was fatally wounded in an accident and suddenly finds themself looking down at their own lifeless body in confusion. B is a reaper and offers A guidance… but A doesn't want to do the whole follow the light bullshit. A wants to flirt with the cute reaper.

It seemed so simple. The image in front of him. The body in front of him, all bloody and limp, it was obvious what happened: a car crash.

Then why was it so complicated? Because that was his own body that was bloody and limp. And yet here he was, staring right at himself.

People were rushing but no one seemed to notice him as he stared. He remembered everything that happened: he saw a girl on the street and a car rushing and he remembered jumping to push the kid away but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the speeding vehicle.

Magnus sighed softly realizing what was happening, turning away from the gruesome scene only to notice someone else staring. Only the boy wasn't staring at the scene, he was staring right at Magnus when other people obviously didn't see him.

"Well. If I knew death would be so handsome, I would have died sooner." Magnus remarked with a smirk. He wasn't lying; the boy was beautiful with his black hair and blue eyes, all tall dark and handsome. It was also very cute how the said boy blushed and sputtered at those words. He seemed to regain his composure soon, but the traces of a blush remained on his white skin.

"I'm not really death." He explained shaking his head softly and coming closer "And I didn't realize you'd already be able to see me, so I let you take the situation in."

"So am I really dead?" Magnus inquired raising his eyebrows. He felt weirdly calm considering the situation. "And who are you?" His curious nature got the better of him.

"No, not yet at least, there's a small chance they will be able to bring you back." The other man gestured to the scene in front of them. Two paramedics were bent over Magnus' body, apparently trying to do just that. "And I'm Alec. I am here to guide and protect you after you really die. You're not supposed to see me while you're still attached to your body." Alec shrugged at that and observed Magnus as he took the information in.

"Oh, well... I'm Magnus."

Alec had observed Magnus from before he jumped in front of the car. He found the man stunning not only because of his looks and attire, but because of how selflessly the man acted. Alec knew how that would end, but Magnus didn't even seem to consider the possibility. And now he was acting way too calm. He hoped that nothing bad happened. Alec really didn't want to be the one cleaning up if the soul broke.

"So… What happens now?" A silent question, but it had so much meaning. Alec tried his best to keep his voice calming and reassuring.

"We wait until they either save you or you die… If you live hopefully you will wake up not remembering any of this." A frown appeared on the younger man's face (At least he looked younger than Magnus) and he looked away as if he was remembering something unpleasant.

"And if I die?" Magnus was trying to distract him, not happy with the scowl and wanting those blue eyes back on his.

Before Alec could answer they both got distracted when the world seemed to move around them. Magnus was looking around, shocked. "What…" He looked back at his guide. "What a funny description" he thought "As if you need a guide to die".

"They are moving your body and since you're still attached, we will be following anywhere it goes." Alec was obviously a very straightforward person. Maybe that was better; Magnus had enough bullshit in his life and couldn't stand if people would beat around the bush, especially when it came to something important. And this was very important.

The taller man kept glancing around as the world moved, and when they finally stopped they were in an operating room at a hospital. Doctors and nurses were rushing around not noticing the two extra people around them. Two extra's who were very obviously not dressed for what was going on. Only now did he notice what Alec was wearing, having been distracted by the young man's eyes at first. It seemed he was not familiar with the word 'color' and was dressed in all black. Though the sweater looked comfortable and warm and Magnus appreciated the way his pants hugged those legs. With all that black it was hard to notice that there was something slung over Alec's back. A bow? Magnus was about to ask why in the world the man would need a bow for guiding dead people but a sudden rush of people around him distracted him again. He faintly noted that his own hands seemed a bit transparent. Alec seemed to notice that too and turned to the doctors still trying to save Magnus' life.

He faintly wondered if they will succeed and if he'd be sent to meet Magnus again. Alec was surprised to feel a little disappointed. He had hoped to talk a bit more, he was getting really interested.

And the world was moving again, taking them to another room where Magnus could see his own body hooked up to a number of machines. He was surprised to see his three friends already waiting there.

"So does this mean I will live again?" He whispered, not wanting to disrupt the peace of the hospital room.

"Not necessarily. Your body can still fail. You can influence that, actually."Came an answer behind him, whispered in a soft voice. Magnus was still weighting his possibilities.

"What happens if I die?"

Alec seemed to know the answer by heart and his tone as he explained remained calm and steady behind Magnus. "You can choose. There's reincarnation if you want to live again. Most souls get to choose who to be born as. And the possibilities are not just human. That's what most souls choose. If you have a loved one you can ask to become a guardian to them." His explanation was cut short when Magnus laughed bitterly. He was still watching his own body fight for life, but with a cold expression now.

"The only people I ever loved are in this room. Well, them and my cat who, mind you, died the same way I seem to be." His expression was cold and distant now. "And these people are the strongest ones I've ever known, I don't think they need protecting from anything. They were the ones to protect me. Sometimes from myself, too." Magnus still had his back turned to Alec and his shoulders seemed to tense. The guide now walked in front of the soul looking at Magnus with a serious but gentle expression.

Alec still found Magnus weirdly calm.

"Magnus. Are you okay? You seem too calm and from experience I can say that's not a good sign."

Magnus took a shaky breath then still watching the scene in front of him, thinking. Then his eyebrows lifted and he looked at Alec as if he made a surprising discovery.

"I just… I'm not too upset about dying." That made Alec raise his eyebrows. Usually you had that from old people who have come to terms with death before dying.

"I had a good life I'd never deny that fact. But somehow I was never happy? Does that make sense? Somehow something was always missing and I could never find it." Magnus sighed softly closing his eyes for a moment and then looked at Alec, golden-green clashing with blue. "I don't think I want to live further…" It came as a soft confession and they both heard Magnus' already weak heartbeat waver. "Does this count as suicide and I'll go to hell?" This question came with a teasing smile and Alec couldn't help but answer it (and also maybe think just how beautiful this man was).

"No. Suicides don't go to hell, anyways. They get special treatment before they are let to choose if they want to live again." Alec wasn't sure what made him so talkative. Maybe it was the taller mans smile combined with the slight doubt in his beautiful eyes.

Magnus seems to consider that information for a moment then shook his head as if to get rid of unwanted thoughts. "Do I have to decide now? Where I go, I mean because I'm still not sure."

"It's okay. Take all the time you need. And I'll be here with you all the time to help."

"You mean I get to stall AND I get a hottie to hang out with me all the time? Should have died sooner." The teasing grin was back on Magnus' face as he watched Alec's face heat up. It was adorable how easy he was to tease. He wanted to know more about the boy and it seemed his curiosity took charge of him again.

"So what do you do? As a guide I mean." Alec regarded him for a second, no one before asked him this. Sure, he gave a short explanation when introducing himself, but no one before cared.

"We help out souls to come to terms with what happened, guide them further, help ascend if needed. We also protect them." Alec hoped this explanation was simple enough and that Magnus understood him.

"Protect? From what?" He seemed really puzzled. Then Alec looked around the room and seeing what he was looking for directed Magnus' attention to a dark corner of the room.

"Look closely." He whispered and as he heard the tall man gasp softly he knew he had seen it. The dark disfigured creature. At some point it must have had a human figure, but now it hardly resembled anything close.

"That's what happens when a soul breaks. And we're not there to stop it. That's why I was worried of how calm you were - it usually hides a storm which breaks down a soul to madness. And I didn't want to be the one who had to destroy you if that were to happen, but I also knew that I would never forgive myself if I'd let one of them wander the world. They prey on souls, the ones who had just died and are still disoriented. When they kill a soul… It causes huge agony. Those who are not completely consumed end up just like those creatures." Alec regarded Magnus carefully as he said the next words, his voice calm and gentle. "It's waiting for you, you know. It can't do anything until you completely let go, but as soon as you do it will attack. That's why I have my weapons with me. I won't let it hurt you." There was a faint blush playing on Alec's cheeks by the end of his speech. Magnus decided that he looked absolutely angelic. And he believed the boy, feeling completely calm under his protection.

"You also said 'we'. Is that a royal 'we' or are there more of you?" Alec decided that he liked the man more and more. He smiled at the question and the undeniable curiosity in his eyes. It's not every day you met a soul who asked such interesting questions and made for such a good conversational partner. Even if Alec wasn't one for conversations.

"There are more. We usually let wanting souls join, but there's training because guides have to fight sometimes. Some use weapons, some – magic. It really just depends on the person you are." Alec gave Magnus a soft smile. "It's a little dangerous, but it's really worth it."

Magnus was watching Alec intently as he spoke. The expressions he was making and the feeling in his eyes were intriguing to Magnus. Then he realized something. "You love it." He stated with a smile. The blue eyed boy seemed surprised by the statement but he smiled as a gentle blush crept over his cheeks when he answered softly.

"I do. It gives me purpose." Magnus seemed content with his answer. He now turned to watch his friends who were still sitting next to his body. Alec stood next to him silently watching them too.

"They're my family, you know. Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael." He pointed to each of them sighing softly. "They are sitting there, worrying about me and here I am, talking about leaving them behind. Does that make me selfish? That I want to die and leave them behind?"

"But something is missing and you have no will to continue. It would be selfish of them to keep you just so they stay happy. It will hurt them when you're gone, I won't deny that."

Magnus considered the answer for a while. He was watching his friends with a soft expression, not wanting to leave them. Then he noticed something. Something gold was floating above each of his friends heads. Some kind of symbols that he didn't recognize. "What's that? Above their heads?"

Alec seemed a little surprised at the question. "You can see those? Not everyone can. That's essence, every soul has one. It tells about a soul's nature. Makes it a bit easier for guides to communicate with different souls." The blue eyed boy was watching his friends. "Healer, teacher and leader. That's theirs." He then looked at Magnus with a faint smile.

"Do I have one?" Magnus' eyebrows shot up. Surely he should be getting tired by all the new information he was getting but it only made him more curious.

"Of course, everybody does." Alec looked into his eyes and was about to say something when Magnus interrupted.

"You don't." The tall man stated almost pouting. Then he shook his head softly. "What's mine? Or are you not supposed to know?" Alec laughed softly and the way his whole face lighted up took over all of Magnus' attention. He wanted the boy to laugh again. He almost missed the answer.

"I hide mine, almost all guides do. And you can see them in the mirror it would be hard not to know." Alec grinned at him and then blushed softly. "Yours is guardian." Even if Magnus was reluctant to believe that something so selfless could be applied to him there was no trace of lie in Alec's eyes. He turned to his friends and theirs were true to their nature. He started telling Alec some stories about their adventures together. How somehow Magnus was always able to get them into trouble but it would end with a good story and (sometimes) a horrible hangover.

They chatted about Magnus' life and Alec seemed genuinely interested. Then Alec started telling him more about his and being a guide, they were chatting for a while before Magnus realized that he didn't want this to end. How he wanted to stay and talk to the boy forever. He seemed to understand him so well and Magnus didn't want to lose that. He turned and looked to his friends again. They would understand. They would forgive him. His friends were so strong and they had each other. He decided he didn't want to stay.

A few things happened at once. Something snapped inside of Magnus' and it seemed to knock his breath out of him. The machines supporting his life went crazy as Catarina jumped up and with tears in her eyes tried to fix it. The creature jumped from its corner right at Magnus and with a swear Alec jumped in front of him, kicking the creature away. He was watching the creature with vary eyes as he got his bow and put an arrow in place. "You okay?" There was some worry in his voice but Alec kept his steady gaze on the deformed thing slinking around the room waiting for an opening to attack.

Magnus was watching Alec intently. He was so beautiful like this. Also kind of sexy. Magnus caught his breath slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting anything like that."

Alec nodded slowly and whispered something in a language Magnus didn't know. The tip of the arrow was starting to shine softly as Alec followed the broken soul with his eyes. With a steady breath he let the arrow fly and the shining tip struck its target, turning it to golden dust that slowly disappeared. Alec took another steadying breath as he looked at Magnus. "We were lucky that thing was young. I did not expect it to attack so suddenly." He then regarded the taller man carefully. "I guess I know what your decision was." He stated turning his eyes to Magnus' now lifeless body on the bed and his friends comforting each other. Magnus looked on with a sad but peaceful expression. He was sure of the choice he was making.

"Will you become a guardian to one of them?" Alec asked; did Magnus imagine the sadness in his tone? He shook his head.

"No. As I said: they don't need protection. I was always the one needing it from them." Alec raised his eyebrows but he still didn't look at Magnus. "Reincarnation, then?" This time his voice was softer, as if he was scared of the answer. Still watching the blue eyed boy Magnus shook his head softly. He took Alec's face between his hands making him meet his eyes. He smiled softly noting the attractive blush on the others cheeks and how he seemed to bite his bottom lip in something like worry.

"No, Alec. I'd like to be like you. I want to help others find peace like how you helped me today. I also would like to get to know you better." He finished with a smile and a wink. Alec was watching his eyes for any sign of doubt but there was none.

"You have to be brave and compassionate to be a guide." The shorter man stated still watching the soul in front of him for any doubts.

"Are you saying I can't do it?" Magnus was positively pouting now releasing the other man's face but keeping close to him as he waited for an answer.

Alec grinned at him. "I'm saying you'll do great." Magnus' answering grin was dazzling and Alec couldn't tear his gaze away from his face. But commotion in the room distracted the tall man and he looked away, Alec looking with him.

They were both looking at Magnus' friends. The doctors were leaving as their friend was announced dead, letting them say their last goodbyes. "Can I say goodbye?" Magnus whispered, scared that his friends might hear him. They didn't.

"Of course. Take all the time you need."

As Magnus walked close to his friends Alec looked away. He didn't want to intrude on their moment. It was always hard to see someone so young saying goodbye to their family. He gave people as much privacy as he could, given the fact that he couldn't go far from them. He could hear Magnus talking, but Alec didn't listen to the words, just enjoying the sound of his voice. He only looked up when someone stepped in front of him. Magnus had tear tracks on his face but he was also smiling softly, he seemed at peace with his decision. Alec held out his hand a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Shall we go?"

Magnus was so surprised at the gesture he almost missed the question. Then with one look at Alec and his shy smile he took his hand gently. As Alec led them out of the room Magnus looked at the mirror and with pleasant surprise noted that the symbol above Alec's head was identical to his.


End file.
